


Taking Back the Crown

by Micatherock



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Death Threats, Fights, Roman being a jerk and picking on people, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, aaaa I tried, he's a huge jerk, u! roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micatherock/pseuds/Micatherock
Summary: Hihihi. I'll try to stick with this fic I promise.--Warnings: Blood, death threats, fights, falling, swords, unsympathetic Roman. Tell me if I missed anything
Comments: 89
Kudos: 75





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hihihi. I'll try to stick with this fic I promise.  
> \--  
> Warnings: Blood, death threats, fights, falling, swords, unsympathetic Roman. Tell me if I missed anything

“But Roman.” Patton. protested, tears coming to his eyes, “What do you mean?” The rest of the sides sides stood in front of prince.  
“I mean, I am the KING.” Roman’s eyes flared red and his voice was louder than it should have been, “I should be treated like one.”  
“You.” He pointed at a shaking Virgil, “Will be my damsel.”  
“You.” he pointed at a deadly still Logan, “Will be advisor”  
“You.” He pointed at a tearful Patton, “Will be attendant”  
“You.” He pointed at Deceit, and his smile turned harsher, “Will be my Dragon-Witch”  
“You.” he pointed at Remus, who’s eyes were wide with fear, “Will die.”  
Remus recoiled and scurried backwards, “Roman- please, take a moment to consider”  
“Like you do?” Roman’s lip curled, “Seize him.” A knight he summoned ran forward and grabbed him.  
“wait.” Logan called out, seemingly calm, “Roman, as your advisor-”  
“I don’t care,” Roman finished for Logan, and he waved his hand, conjuring a door to the imagination. It blew open revealing a white glowing square. Another flick of his wrist and the sides were sucked into it.  
\--  
Virgil was falling. Everything around him glowed the brilliant white of the Imagination. He wanted to cry, but he couldn’t because he was panicking too much. He hit the ground with a thud, the world forming around him. He was in a stone cave, lit by flickering torches. There was oily puddles dotting the floor and in the back, he could see a hoard of shining gold. It was exactly how he expected Roman to imagine a villain's cave. He stood up and took a tentative step forward, only to be jerked back by the thick chain around his ankle. He looked down in confusion and saw he was wearing a torn purple shift. Oh right. He was “the damsel” At least he still had his hoodie.  
“Anx?” A voice came from in front of him and his attention snapped up to see Deceit, but different. Deceit’s gloves were gone, revealing sharp claws. two twisted horns protruded from his forehead and leathery wings were tucked against his back, but the most striking of all was his expression: dewy and red, like he’s just been crying. Virgil had never seen Deceit cry. “What happened?” Deceit’s voice was creaky.  
“I think,” Virgil sad unsteadily, “That Roman pulled us into one of his games. I’m the damsel.” He rattled his chain, “And I think-” he swallowed, “You’re the dragon-witch.” He nodded at Deceit’s new wings. Deceit opened his mouth to reply, but at that moment a scraping of metal on stone could be heard.  
“Dragon-witch~” the voice that accompanied it rang through the passageway.  
“Shit.” Virgil swore, “Roman’s here.” As Virgil said that, Roman’s silhouette appeared on the wall, warped by the flickering torches. Deceit backed up until he hit a wall.  
“I-I can’t fight.” his voice was panicked.  
“You have to,” Virgil said grimly and Roman walked into the room. Light reflected off the gold of his tassels and the full-on crown he wore on his head. He pointed his sword at Deceit and snarled, “You have taken what was mine.”  
Deceit’s eyes flicked to Virgil, “I.. Yes,” his voice grew more steady, “Your lovely damsel is under my protection now.”  
Roman snarled and lunged at Deceit, “He’ll never be yours.”  
Deceit jumped away, but not quite fast enough and when he looked up at Virgil, Virgil could see a thin streak of red across the human part of his face. It was then Deceit bared his teeth and raised his claws. He was self preservation ,nothing more, and he fought to preserve himself. But, Roman’s sword flashed again, this time slicing open Deceit’s arm. Deceit gasped and held it where blood poured out. He leaned against the wall and glared at Roman. Roman grinned back, something dark behind his eyes, and his sword swished through the air, making a cut in Deceit’s side. Deceit closed his eyes and sunk to the ground, crossing his arms over his sides, his face scrunched up in pain.  
“Not so strong now are you?” Roman taunted, kicking Deceit in the ribs. He kicked Deceit again, and again.  
“Wait.” Virgil called out and Roman stopped to look up, “Wait. Don’t kill him. Please. Roman.”  
Roman’s eyes softened, “Yes, my dearest. You are right. It would be cruel to kill any creature, no matter how twisted.” He walked over and knelt by Virgil, picking the lock to his chains and helping him stand up, “Thank you for bringing me to my senses.” Roman dragged the groaning Deceit over and clipped him into Virgil’s place.  
“But-” Virgil started, trying to get Roman not to do that to Deceit.  
“No buts,” Roman’s eye hardened again, “I just was charitable. Don’t test me.”  
Virgil nodded silently and followed Roman out of the cave, leaving Deceit behind.


	2. Heroes always get remembered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack, sorry this one is shorter and bad and isn't cohesive. But it's here? Sorry. I promise I'll make the next chapter better.  
> Warnings: Slapping. u!roman, swearing, shaming people for having panic attacks. Tell me if I missed anything.

A horse waited for them on the outside of the cave, and Roman lifted Virgil up onto it. He mounted behind Virgil, urging the horse forward. Virgil closed his eyes and let out a shaking breathe. For a moment it was like the old Roman was still there, with his strong arms wrapped around Virgil, but this was the new Roman. The one that had finally snapped. He could feel tears trickling down his face. Probably ruining my eyeshadow, he thought with a sniff. He felt a thumb whip away his tears and he turned to look at Roman.  
“Don’t cry, my love.” He said benevolent, “The Dragon-witch will no longer plague our lands, and my arch enemy, the Duke, will soon be dead.”  
“What?” Virgil choked out.  
“Oh yes.” Roman beamed, “When you were held in the clutches of the nefarious Dragon-witch,” He spat out the last word like it was poison, “Some of my knights captured my brother dearest. His execution will be held in a week. The day before our wedding.”  
Virgil choked again. He couldn’t breathe. He was getting married to Roman? What? When? He... didn’t want to do that. And he was going to kill Remus. This was too fast.   
“Breathe” Roman’s voice cut through his thoughts, and for a second Virgil thought that Roman was ok. That he wasn’t completely gone, but then Roman said, “Damsel don’t have panic attacks dearest, try to remain more composed.” The rest of the ride was silent.  
When they reached the castle Roman handed the horse off to a stablehand and pushed the door open, revealing the entry hall. Roman led Virgil through it, and up the large staircase to a well lit passageway. Virgil followed Roman to a door carved with vines and flowers. It was opened revealing a bedroom with a four poster bed and a roaring fireplace in the corner.  
A rustling sound came from the corner and Patton stepped into the light, “R-Roman.” He said, stuttering, “You’re back already?”  
“Yes. I am.” Roman said tersely, “We are tired and dirty from our journey Did you lay out a change clothing for us?”  
“N-not yet.” Patton looked away.  
“You had one job.” Roman seethed, “And you messed it up.” He loomed over Patton. “You’re useless,” he snarled, and he slapped Patton across the face, leaving a red hand shaped mark. Virgil could feel rage well up inside of him, “Hey.” He glared at Roman, positioning himself between them, “What the fuck Roman?”  
Roman glared at Virgil, “Get out of my way dearest.”   
“No. Are you insane?” Virgil shouted, “You just fucking hit Patton.”  
“Yes I did. He deserved it. Now move or I’ll hit you too.” Roman said slowly.  
Virgil gritted his teeth and backed down, but kept and arm in front of Patton.  
“Good. You will be the perfect damsel” Roman smiled broadly, “Now. where’s my advisor? There will be a feast in honor of the rescue of Virgil.” Roman glanced around, as if he was expecting Logan to be standing there. He sighed and turned his attention back to Patton and Virgil, “Stay here until I fetch you. Patton?”   
“Yes?” Patton asked quietly.  
“Make Virgil presentable.”  
“Yes sir.” Patton stared at the floor. “I can do that”  
“Don’t disappoint me this time.” And with that Roman spun around and stalked off, presumably to find Logan. the door slammed behind him.


	3. But You Know Legends Never Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your kudos and comments are making me feel validated. Disgusting
> 
> Give me more please.
> 
> (please tell me if there's a spelling/grammar error, I suck at that stuff)
> 
> Warnings: Still u!Roman, but less this time. Crying, passage of time, mentions of captivity

Patton broke down the moment when Roman left the room. He fell into Virgil’s arms and started crying.   
“Hey.” Virgil said, “It’ll be ok. We’ll find Logan and we’ll get Remus and then we’ll get out of here.”  
Patton nodded and wiped his eyes, putting on a smile, “Logan comes to visit me every night”  
Virgil wrinkled his forehead, something about what Patton said seemed off. “Wait Pat,” He said, something clicked in his head, “What do you mean every night? It’s only been a day”  
“We’ve been here for four days Virge,” Patton looked confused.  
A knock sounded at the door and Patton jumped, “Shit. I haven’t prepared you at all. Roman’s going to kill me.”  
“I don’t think that’s Roman,” Virgil walked over to the door, “Roman wouldn’t have knocked.” He opened it, revealing Logan.  
Logan stepped into the room and waved, “Salutations Virgil. Patton. I came as fast as I could when I heard that Virgil had arrived.”  
“Lolo!” Patton ran forward and hugged him, “We have a question.”  
“Ask away,” Virgil was surprised to see Logan hug Patton back.  
“Virge says that he’s only been here one night, but we’ve been here four nights.” Patton looked up at Logan.  
“Ah.” Logan sighed, “Well, time is weird in the Imagination. It’s more… fluid. from what Remus tells me, Roman probably caused Virgil to enter the reality here three days later than we did. Make sense?”  
“Yeah.” Virgil nodded, “You’ve spoken to Remus? Is he ok?”  
“Merely detained,” Logan adjusted his glasses, “He’s mostly just bored.”  
“Not for long,” Virgil said grimly, “Roman’s going to execute him, then marry me, so we need to get out of here.”  
“Excuse me, what?” Logan did a double take, “Marry you?”  
“I’m not that ugly, Nerd” Virgil smirked. It would probably would have been funny in other circumstances.  
Logan rolled his eyes, “We need a plan. Luckily I have talked with Remus, and he says that he can lock Roman into the Imagination, then completely reset everything. Roman won’t remember anything but his function.”  
“That’s good,” Patton said worriedly, “I would hate to have to kill Roman.”  
Virgil nodded an agreement, and exhaled, “We can meet up again and think of a plan after Roman has his stupid ball thing tonight.”  
Logan acknowledged this with a nod, “I’ll see you after the ball.” He turned and strode out, closing the door behind him.  
Patton had his eyes closed. He released a breath and opened them, smiling, “We have a ball to get you ready for Virgil!”  
-  
Thirty minutes and two dresses later, Virgil was done with this. He groaned and flopped onto the bed, “I hate this. Balls are stupid.”  
“Aww, come on kiddo, just one more?” Patton held up the next dress, “I think you’ll like this one.”  
“Fine.” He snatched it and stormed behind the screen set up for changing. He slipped into the dress, struggling to zip up the zipper in the back. After several tries he got it and went out to show Patton.  
Patton gasped, “It looks amazing.”  
“You said that about all the dresses,” Virgil grumbled, but stepped in front of the mirror. He had to admit… it was better than the others. A simple black dress that went all the way to the floor and a purple tulle train trailed out of the back. It was jagged like Virgil was walking in swirls of mist. Similar tulle was attached to his sleeves and the dress wasn’t as constricting as the others. He might have liked it if Roman hadn’t made it. “Fine, He agreed gruffly, “this one’s fine.”  
Patton squealed. “Twirl,” He demanded, and Virgil hesitantly obliged spinning in a full circle before stopping. He ran over to Virgil, reaching up to clasp a necklace with Virgil’s pendant around Virgil’s neck. He stepped back, “Now it’s perfect.”  
The door banged open and Roman sauntered in. Virgil was right, Roman didn’t knock.  
“Dearest,” Roman extend and elbow to Virgil, “You look stunning.”  
“Roman,” Virgil said shortly.  
“We have a ball to get to, Love.” Roman raised an eyebrow at his waiting elbow. Virgil had no choice but to take it.


	4. Welcome To the End of Eras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh another chapter? What? Could it be? Me? Writing?
> 
> Warnings: u!Roman, talking about the passage of time, mentions forced marriages. (tell me if there's anything else)

“The king, his majesty Roman, and his betrothed Virgil,” The announcer shouted as Roman swept into the ballroom. Virgil gasped, it was quite a sight. A large table with food was tucked away in one corner, surrounded by other smaller tables, where people relaxed and ate. An elevated dance floor took up most of the space, and the people on top twirled to the music, a rainbow of brilliant colors. Roman strode past this all and sat down into the larger of two thrones at the front of the hall. Virgil gingerly took the seat next to him.  
“Roman, what are you doing,” Virgil asked tentatively.  
“Hm?” Roman raised an eyebrow, “I’m currently celebrating your liberation.”  
“Yeah, I know,” Virgil waved his hand, “No. I mean why are you doing this Princey? You pulled us into the Imagination, you freaked us out. Isn’t it time to stop?”  
Roman’s face darkened, “Don’t call me that. I’m not the prince anymore. I am the king, and you will treat me like one if you know what’s good for you.”  
Virgil opened his mouth tell Roman that he was insane, and that, no, he did not deserve to be treated like a king, but someone cleared their throat next to Roman.  
“It’s time for your waltz, my lord,” Logan was in a deep bow, and by the way his teeth were clenched, Virgil knew he hated it.  
“Yes.” Roman took Virgil’s hand and led him to a now empty dance floor. Roman positioned Virgil and himself in the middle of the floor and the orchestra started playing. Then Roman started to dance. To any outsider it might have looked like a king and his lover were just simply enjoying a dance, but Roman’s grip was a little too tight on Virgil to be friendly. A silent reminder that Roman was still mad at him. As the dance progressed, more and more people joined them. They spun around in swirls of anxiety induced adrenaline. When the dance slowed a stop, Roman bowed to Virgil, and was whisked off by a new partner.  
Logan approached Virgil an extended a hand, “May I have this dance?”  
Virgil sighed in relief , someone he recognized. He took Logan’s hand with a smile, and they started to dance.  
“How you holding up?” Logan asked.  
“I’m doing fine. Virgil replied, “But Roman got mad at me when I called him ‘Princey’”  
“Yes.” Logan nodded, “He has delusions of grandeur. He has it in his head that he is the king. He thinks that a prince is lesser, so he would hate being called that, because it momentarily reminds him that this is a game, and he is not the king he aspires to be.”  
“Woah” Virgil nodded, “That actually makes sense. Thank you.”  
Logan looked surprised at being thanked, “Oh, well, it is my pleasure to help.”  
This dance ended quicker than the last, and they were forced to change partners again. Virgil found him dancing with several of the shorts characters, then Roman again. Roman seemed to be in a better mood, but when he started happily chatting about the wedding, Virgil tuned out. That topic was too stressful.  
Until Roman said something distressing: I‘ve talked to the planners, we can move the wedding up a day, that means the execution will be tomorrow at noon,” He beamed, “isn’t that great news?”  
Virgil almost choked, “yeah.” He managed, plastering a fake smile on his face, “That’s great Roman.”  
Roman was still beaming as he swept Virgil into a dip. The music slowed, and the people on the dance floor dispersed. Roman towed Virgil back up to the two thrones. “Great news everyone!” His voice echoed through the room, “My betrothed, Virgil, and I will get married a day sooner than planned.”  
The room burst into thunderous applause and Virgil caught Logan’s worried eyes.

-

After Roman’s announcement, people started leaving, and the original crowds thinned until there was only Logan, Roman, Virgil, and a handful people cleaning up.  
Virgil faked a yawn, “Boy. I am tired. All that dancing has got me beat. I would like to retire, if I have your permission.” He eyed Roman.  
“Of course, my dear. You do know the way to your room?” Roman said generously.  
“No, but I’m sure Logan can escort me there.”  
“Of course.” Roman nodded at Logan, “Take my damsel back to his room.”  
Logan nodded stiffly, showing Virgil to the doors and down the hall. The walk was made in silence, until Logan pushed the door open.  
Virgil collapsed onto his bed with a sigh, “Well this was a disaster.”  
“Oh no.” Patton piped from a corner, “Are you guys ok?”  
“I am satisfactory, but I’m afraid we will have to implement my plan tomorrow, Roman has moved up the date of the execution by a day.”  
“What is your plan Lolo?” Patton sat down cross legged on the floor.  
“So.” Logan’s voice switched to lecture mode, “I have been studying Roman’s habits over the past few days. He sleep in late and spends a long to preparing himself. So, we will have to escape in the morning. However, the gates only open at eight am, and they are too heavy for us to lift on our own. This gives us a window from around eight am to ten am. We will have to retrieve Remus. I can get the keys to his cell and we will knock out the guards surrounding it. Then, with Remus we can make our way to the door of the Imagination. Remus will lock it and reset it. Then, it will be safe for Remus to retrieve the new Creativity.”  
Vigil nodded, “That’s pretty solid. And simple. We can pull that off.”  
Logan dipped his head, “Good. I can come collect you both at seven am, so we have time to get Remus.” He took Patton’s hand and left Virgil’s room, the door shutting gently behind him.


	5. Snatch Your Chain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh sorry this took so long I had to rewrite it a couple times ;-;
> 
> Warnings: Chloroform, drugging people. U!Roman (tell me if I missed anything)

Virgil woke to Logan’s grinning face.  
“I got them,” He proclaimed happily, swinging the keys in Virgil’s face.  
“Good job,” Virgil smiled at Logan and pushed himself up, “Part Save Remus is in action.” He stretched and rubbed his eyes. He didn’t get much sleep lat night, but he was eager, but was eager to get out of Roman’s twisted game. He got out of bed, “How’d you get it?”  
“I know where Roman keeps his stuff. And I can be quiet when it is necessary of me.” Logan preened.  
Patton spoke up from behind Logan nervously, “Can we get out of here now.” He was clearly anxious, hopping from one foot to another and fiddling with his hands.  
“Of course,” Logan pushed open Virgil’s door, revealing the two slumped figures of guards.  
Virgil recoiled, “What the fuck? What happened? Are they dead?”  
“Oh that.” Logan looked vaguely guilty, “I knocked them unconscious. They should be fine in a couple hours.”  
“Ok.” Virgil felt a little relived, and gingerly stepped past them.  
Logan and Patton followed, Logan taking the lead. They followed him down twisting passageways, getting lower and lower in the castle. They finally reached a giant grated door, flanked by two guards.   
“What is your business?” One of the guards asked, and Logan darted forward, pressing a cloth that smelled slightly of chloroform to his face, them moving to the second guard, and doing the same. He stepped back as both of the guards slumped to the ground. Logan unlocked the door, unveiling a line of cells, each outfitted with their own grated door, a stereotypical prison. Logan walked confidently down the rows, until he got to the last one. The person in the cell launched themselves forward, almost smashing their face on the bars.  
“Nerdy Wolverine!” Remus exclaimed, “You came back.”  
Logan rolled his eyes, “Don’t look so surprised, we need you.” he knelt down and unlocked Remus’s door. Remus practically exploded from his cell, a whirlwind of motion.  
“It was so boring in there. I had nothing to DO. Roman’s such a BORE. And the threat of impending death was kinda cool, except not at all really, and-” He cut off when he spotted Patton and Virgil, running over to hug them, “Patty Pie and Emo Nightmare! You came too?”  
“Course we would Remus. You’re part of this family.” Virgil reassured and Remus beamed, releasing them.  
“We need to leave soon.” Logan interjected, “We have a schedule we need to keep. It’s around 7:45 right now, and it will take us two hours to walk to the exit.”  
“Of course.” Virgil nodded, pulling Patton and Remus to the door. Logan unlocked it again and started the walk to the front doors.

It took them around fifteen minutes to get out of the castle, with Remus and Logan dispatching anybody they ran across, so no one could tell Roman they were out. They were perfectly on time for the gate to open. Everything seemed to be working, it put Virgil on edge, but when he mentioned it to Logan, he just brushed Virgil off. The bad feeling grew worse after an hour of walking.  
“Guys.” Virgil said, “Something feels wrong.”  
“What feels wrong?” Patton asked, concerned.  
“I don’t know,” Virgil said, miserable.  
“We can’t do anything if you don’t know,” Logan pointed out, “Everything should be-”  
He was cut off by Remus’s finger to his lip. Remus cocked his head, “Shit. Roman knows we’re here.”  
“What?” Virgil practically screeched, “How?”  
“Well, Roman and I can sense other sides in the imagination, like where they are and stuff. He’s coming our direction. In fact, he’s almost here. Sorry. I’m stupid I should have noticed before.”  
Logan narrowed his eyes, “It’s ok. But you need to hide. we can’t let him see you. Hopefully our presence will be enough to throw him off.” Remus nodded and launched himself into a nearby tree.  
Roman pulled up besides them in a couple minute, “What are you doing?”  
“I ... wanted to go on a walk? And Logan and Patton accompanied me?” Virgil lied hesitantly.  
Roman’s expression was guarded, “Patton, Logan, you are dismissed. Leave us”  
Patton looked at Virgil, fear in his eyes, before he was pulled away by Logan.  
Roman jumped off his horse, and grabbed Virgil’s wrist in a bruising grip, “Don’t lie to me, dearest. What are you really doing?”


	6. Mace Your Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry this is late and short. School is being mean. Anyways.
> 
> Warnings: u!Roman, hitting people with things. Threats, (tell me if I missed anything)

“I-I I don’t know what you mean,” Virgil stuttered.  
“I’m not stupid,” Roman glowered, “I know you all think I’m stupid, but I’m not! I know you were trying to escape with my brother. I can feel him. Where is he.”  
“Roman, you’re being unreasonable.” Virgil said, backing away slowly.  
Roman’s face contorted in rage, “ You’re one to talk, when you made us all sit through your unreasonable fears and concerns. Now I want one thing that makes me happy and you just have to come along and mess it up for me.”  
“Roman.” Virgil held up his hands, “I want you to be happy. But you’re hurting us. And that’s not ok.”  
“I don’t care.” Roman growled. His eyes glowed red, “You never cared about me ei-”  
He was cut off by something thunking against his head. Roman spun, seeing Patton, holding a branch.  
“You.” Roman snarled, unsheathing his sword, “You won’t mess this up either.”  
Patton flinched back as Roman raised his sword. Metal flashed.  
Roman slumped foreward in the saddle, revealing Remus, with tears running down his face, holding his morning star.  
“I- I can’t let him hurt you guys.” Remus wiped tears from his face, eyes hardening, “Never again.”  
Logan stepped out from behind a tree, and hugged a trembling Patton, “Let’s get back.”  
Virgil nodded, “We need to leave.”  
They started walking through the forest.  
-  
It took them another half an hour to get to the door exiting the Imagination. Remus opened it with a flourish. They all filed through silently. Virgil immediately collapsed on the couch and laughed,”We did it guys. We’re out.”  
Remus nodded, “Let me seal the Imagination. I’ll wipe it when I’m not so goddamn tired.” He put his hand on the door and a green light ripped over the door, “Ok. It’s done. Roman won’t get out. Let me rest then I’ll wipe it.” He yawned, stretching his arms above his head.  
Virgil glanced at the clock, “It’s only been five hours since we left.”  
“Yeah. Time goes faster in the Imagination. About an hour to a day.” Remus shrugged, leaning on his morning star.  
Virgil glanced around, “Wait! Remus, we-”  
Remus wrinkled his brow, “Fucking shit we fucking did.”  
Logan’s gasped, “You don’t mean-”  
“What is wrong guys?” Patton asked, confused.  
Virgil bit his lip, ”We forgot Deceit.”


	7. So close I can taste it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: u!roman, implied torture, captivity, tell me if I missed anything
> 
> Me writing this: I'm not making a Deceit centric fic, no matter how much I love him, I'm not succumbing to this I already put my friends through too much Deceit angst.  
> Me, ten seconds later: BUT WHAT IF I HURT HIM
> 
> Also. I might slow down updates. I have a ton of schoolwork ;-; sorry.
> 
> Edit: I FORGOT THE TITLE SORRY (all the titles are lyrics from Emperor's New Clothes by Panic! at the Disco)

It was several days after Virgil was taken from him, before Deceit heard someone walk into his cave. He was still chained to the wall, his cuts from Roman’s sword ached, and his ribs sent sharp pains shooting through him when he moved. The footsteps echoed into his chamber and Deceit felt a flare of hope. The others came for him! He stood up, despite the pain, ready to meet him.  
The only thing he was greeted by was the sharp footsteps of Roman’s guards. He recoiled when then marched into the room, surrounding him.  
Deceit hissed and widened his stance, he was self preservation, he could protect himself. Plus he had the extra dragon features Roman added. He lunged at one of them, but was jerked painfully to the ground as the chain reached its end. One of the soldiers brought their sword over their head, swinging it down. The hilt crashed into Deceit’s temple, sending him spiraling into unconsciousness.  
When Deceit came to, he was in a cell. Probably on of Roman’s, judging by the livery of the guards. He shifted, and found he couldn’t move, as his wrists were shackled to the walls. His wings were also spread out against the walls, painfully pinned in place by metal clamps.  
He flinched as the door squeaked open and Roman stepped in, his arms folded behind his back.  
“So,” He drawled, “You’re the one that’s left.”  
“Left? What do you mean?” Deceit said, stalling.  
“You don’t know? Oh you poor thing.” Roman moved to pat Deceit’s cheek.  
Deceit growled, “Don’t touch me.” He wasn’t about to be humiliated like this.  
“Ok. Ok.” Roman raised his hands, “I need your help.”  
Deceit scoffed, “My help?”  
“Yes,” Roman continued, “You do know they left you. You’re the only side left in the Imagination. Besides me, of course.”  
“What?” Deceit said dully. That had to be a lie. He flicked his tongue out, and looked up in confusion when he couldn’t taste the acid taste of a lie.  
“That’s right. They left you. With me.” Roman grinned, showing teeth, “You owe nothing to them. That’s why you need to help me get them back.”  
“No.” Deceit said. He wasn’t about to sell them out, even if they… had left him. They were his friends.  
“You sure? you haven’t even heard what I need you to do.”  
“Fine. What’s your brilliant plan, oh great king?” Deceit’s voice dripped with sarcasm.  
“I will let you go. You will leave the Imagination, and remove the lock on the doors, so i can get out. Simple. I will reward you greatly if you agree”  
“Mmmm.” Deceit put a finger to his lips, as if in thought, “No.”  
Roman scowled, “Fine. You need extra convincing.” He turned to the guards, “Get him to cooperate.” He stepped back as the two guards stepped forward, pushing a cart between them.  
Deceit felt his breathing speed up and he struggled against the bonds.  
“You may begin.” Roman ha a cold gleam in his eyes.  
-  
It was rumored that the Dragon-witch’s screaming could be heard throughout the castle.


	8. I Am So Much More Than Royal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I'm gonna UPDATE  
> my brain: no  
> Me: yeah ok seems reasonable  
> ANyways, I'm here now. Two more chapters after this woohoo. I'm almost there.
> 
> Warnings: u!Roman, mild innuendo (thank you Remus), Brief Suicidal thoughts, Food mention, eating Implied torture, captivity/imprisonment (I think I got everything, tell me if I missed things)

Logan looked at Virgil over his steepled fingers, “We need to get Deceit back, but for that we need a plan.” He stood up and started pacing, “We also need rest, but he have to balance everything. Like Remus said, time passes faster there and we can’t leave Deceit in that place for too long.” Logan sighed, “I would say maybee three hours? One hour to rest, one to plan, and pack and one for padding? That’s three imagination days,” Logan’s brow furrowed, “I hope that’s not too long for him.  
“Hey,” Virgil put a hand on Logan’s arm, “you need rest too. You are wearing yourself thin.”  
“I am adequate” Logan said, “My main concern is Deceit right now.”  
“Logie,” Patton said softly, “Virge’s right. You are exhausted. We all are. Like you said. One hour”  
“No. I am fine.” Logan insisted. He took a step foreward, and stumbled, falling.  
Remus stepped foreward and caught him, “As much as I abos~lutely hate to say it, Nerdy Wolverine, but Patton is right. You need rest.”  
Logan glared up at him, “Fine.” He sat down on a couch grumpily, “I am resting.” He bowed his head, obviously still trying to plan.  
“Still not resting.” Remus tackled Logan pinning him to the couch, “Sleep, you moron.”  
Logan spluttered, and wiggled out from under Remus, “I am not a moron.”  
“If you wanted to top Lolo you could have just said so,” Remus wiggled his eyebrows from his new position under Logan.  
Logan sighed and stood up, “No thanks Remus. I have things to do.”   
“Nope,” Remus’s arms shot out pulling Logan in, “You still have to sleep.” He wrapped himself around Logan, closing his eyes.  
Logan tried to get out Remus’s arms for a minutes, then sighed, taking off his glasses and running a hand through his hair, before settling down to nap.  
Vigril put a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing at the interaction.  
“You need rest too, Virgy” Patton pointed out, smiling.  
Virgil rolled his eyes, but conceded, “Fine.” He gave a slight smile, before heading to his room to sleep.  
-  
Virgil woke once more to Logan shaking him. He rubbed his eye blearily, pushing the quilted comforter off his legs.  
“It’s time to go back to the Imagination Virge.” Patton said from the left of Logan.  
“You mean time for some fun.” Remus grinned brandishing his morning star.  
Logan shook his head and offered Virgil a cookie, “Patton made these. It’ll help.”  
Virgil took the cookie and nibbled on the edge. Love and the feeling of happiness washed over him, giving him strength.  
He stood up, “When do we leave?”  
“Now.” Logan said, “We let you sleep a little longer.”  
Virgil frowned, but let it go. He followed the others to the Imagination’s door and watched as Remus unlocked it. The others stepped into the glowing white square. Virgil took a breathe, stealing himself before stepping in.  
-  
Roman had finally realised Deceit wouldn’t help him with his stupid plan, so he made another, rather rushed one, in Deceit’s opinion, but he was too tired to have an opinion at this point. He hadn’t slept since he woke up in Roman’s cell. He felt battered and used, and wanted for Roman just to kill him. No, he reminded himself, the others were coming. They had to be. That was part of the reason why he didn’t struggle when Roman’s guards released his hands from the wall, clipping them in front of him and leading him through the castle. They dragged him outside where Roman was standing. Roman’s lip curled when he saw Deceit, but he nodded, turning away to watch the green tinted sky. Deceit assumed it was like that because Remus locked the Imagination, trapping Roman inside.  
“It’s happening.” Roman said harshly, and the green tint vanished, the sky returning to its normal blue. Deceit’s eyes widened as a glowing square opened and four figures stepped through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments give me motivation to write! I love them. Even if it's just a heart. I love them all.


	9. Finders Keepers, Losers Weepers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh so close. :) Sorry if this doesn't make sense
> 
> Warnings: Fighting (sword fights), Caps, Swearing, Blood, chains, captivity (kind of), Choking (tell me if I missed anything)

“Don’t move,” Roman snarled, as the four sides stepped in front of him. He grabbed Deceit and held his sword up to his throat.  
Remus growled at stepped foreward, “Let him go you asshole”  
“No I don’t think I will.” Roman said, “You will stay here with me or I’ll cut his throat.”  
“Roman,” Patton said, “You don’t want to do this,” He gently stepped towards Roman, with his hands raised. Roman snarled at pointed at Patton, and two soldiers rand foreward and grabbed Patton.   
Both Remus and Virgil growled and lunged towards Roman, only to also be restrained by Roman’s guards.  
Roman tightened his grip on his sword and pressed it a little more into Deceit’s neck, “Careful now, wouldn’t want my hand to slip.”   
Virgil’s eye widened when a drop of blood ran from Deceit’s neck. “Roman please,” He begged, yes, Deceit and him had their differences, but he didn’t to see him dead.   
Logan stepped foreward and adjusted his glasses, “Roman, can we come to an agreement?”  
“Yeah. You come back. Play my ‘game’ and I won’t kill Deceit.” Roman sneered.  
“No. I’m afraid I can’t allow that,” Logan bargained, “How abo-” He was cut off as another one of Remus’s guards grabbing him.  
“FIGHT ME BITCH,” Remus screamed, “Person to fucking person.”  
“Fine, “ Roman waved his hand, and the guard holding Remus let him go. He let Deceit go and dropped into a fighting stance, holding his sword up.  
Remus did not have the same tact, and instead screeching and running at Roman, morning star raised.  
At first it looked even, Roman’s sword glancing off Remus’s morning star, sparks flying, but after a couple minutes, Remus started to lose steam. Roman’s hits got harder and harder and his counters got slower and slower. Roman’s sword flashed across his face, leaving a red cut across his nose.  
Remus recoiled, but came back stronger, swinging his morning star with all his might, but Roman dodged and tripped him, sending Remus tumbling.  
Roman held his sword under Remus’s chin, “Any last words, brother dearest?”  
“Fuck you” Remus spat, and Roman raised back his sword…  
And then dropped it, gagging as a chain looped around his throat, pulling tight. Behind him, Deceit had looped the chain around Roman’s neck, pulling him back. He pulled tighter, expression hard, and Roman’s face turned red, bluish, then he fell the the ground, unconscious.   
As he fell, the guards vanished, releasing the other sides, and they ran Remus and Deceit.  
“Dee.” Virgil said, “Dee are you ok? Did he hurt you?”  
Deceit looked down. “No,” He lied, not really wanting to talk about it.  
“Ok.” Virgil dropped it, sensing Deceit’s discomfort.  
Remus, being supported by Logan, walked up to them, “Let’s leave.”   
All six of them exited through the door that still remained open.  
-  
Remus dusted off his hands, “Ok. It has been reset.”

Virgil let out a sigh of release, “Thank goodness.”  
“Just a warning,” Remus added, “The new creativity will probably come out soon.”  
“Ok,” Patton said, from his position on the couch, one arm around Logan and the other around Deceit, “we’ll keep that in mind.”  
Remus took his place next to Virgil, “Well, the important thing is we’re all here now. Safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, comments are my lifeblood. Thank you so much for reading.


	10. I'm Taking Back the Crown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, so much schoolwork ;-; BUT I FINALLY FINSIH WOOOHHOOOO
> 
> Warnings: Implied past torture, panic attacks, past u!roman, pining people to walls.

There was a soft knocking from the Imagination. Virgil heard it first. He called Remus, who tentatively opened the door, allowing the side behind to step through. They looked exactly like Roman, but before the outfit change  
“Roman,” Remus asked uncertainty, trailing off.  
The new side’s brow wrinkled in confusion, “Who’s Roman?”  
“Nobody important,” Virgil cut in, “Who are you?”   
“I am Romeo,” The new side said, “I think… I’m Creativity.”  
“Yeah,” Virgil sighed, “Yeah you are.”  
-  
Romeo wasn’t stupid. He could see that there was something wrong. He noticed how Patton flinched whenever he moved too fast. He noticed how Logan would cut himself off whenever he was in the room. He noticed how Deceit would just outright leave the room whenever Romeo came in.  
When Romeo questioned his brother, Remus just avoided his eyes, and was uncharacteristically silent. Romeo left that encounter deeply disturbed about what he did in the past.  
Romeo had decided to confront someone about this, so he went and knocked on the door to Deceit’s room. He waited patiently until Deceit opened the door.  
“Patton, no I don’t want to talk about what happened, go aw- oh. You.” Deceit glared at Romeo and started to close the door in Romeo’s face.  
“Please. I just want to talk.” Romeo pleaded, sticking his foot in the door.  
Deceit paused, considering, then: “No. Don’t want to talk to you.”  
“Pleaaaasseee,” Romeo begged, “I swear, after this I’ll leave you alone.”  
“Fine.” Deceit opened the door reluctantly, “Just… be fast. Please.”  
Romeo entered and sat on Deceit’s bed. “So,” He started, “I want to know what happened.”  
“Why are you asking me? The others know more.” Deceit crossed his arms.  
“I’ve asked the others. Please.” Romeo did the best puppy dog eyed he could, “I need your help.”  
Deceit recoiled, backing away until he hit the wall, “You… He… you said that. To me. You were supposed to have been reset.” His eyes were filled with panic, “Stay away.”  
“Deceit, what’s wrong,” Romeo asked, approaching Deceit with palms extended, showing he meant no harm, “Just tell me what’s wrong.”  
Deceit sunk to the floor and curled up into a ball, hyperventilating . He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.  
“Deceit.” Romeo said, a concerned expression on his face, he reached out and touched Deceit’s arm.  
“Nononononono,” Deceit whimpered, “Please.”  
The door clicked open. “Deceit, I brought you lunch,” Virgil’s voice could be heard, “I know you never eat it but Patton-” A tray clattered to the ground, and Romeo was torn away from Deceit, and shoved against a wall.  
“What did you do to him,” Virgil hissed, “You monster.”  
“N-nothing I swear,” Romeo stuttered and held his hands up, “He just collapsed.”  
“Sure,” Virgil said sarcastically, his eyes still dark with anger, “Stay here.” He turned away, and moved over to Deceit, who’s hand was over his mouth, stifling the panicked noises he made.  
“Deceit?” Virgil asked, worried.  
“Anx.” Deceit replied, eyes unfocused, “Please. Don’t leave me. Please.Don’t leave”  
“I’m right here Dee,” Virgil tried to comfort Deceit, “Breathe. Five things you can see?”  
“You. The floor. Roma-Romeo… I.. I can’t do this. Anx. Don’t leave. He is… He hurt… He is hurting me. It hurts. Anx.”  
“It’s ok. I’m here. It’s not happening anymore” Virgil assured, “Can you finish this? For me?”  
“Ok. You. The floor. Roman My hands. My bed.”  
“Four things you can feel”  
“The carpet. My gloves. The overhead fan. Pain”  
“Three things you can hear.”  
“The overhead fan. Screaming. Your voice.”  
“Two things you can smell”  
“The ground for some reason. Blood.”  
“One thing you can taste”  
“Bile”  
“Breathe. In for four, hold for seven, out for eight,” Virgil guided Deceit through his breathing sequence several times, until Deceit’s eyes unglazed and he relaxed.  
“Is he ok?” Romeo finally spoke up, and Virgil’s head snapped towards him.  
“Yeah. Doesn’t explain what the fuck you were doing.” Virgil growled.  
“I… wanted to know what happened. I noticed how you all act around me.” Romeo looked down.  
“So you came to Deceit, the one who acts the traumatized” Virgil deadpanned.  
“I… I don’t know what I was thinking. He’s alone the most and you guys seem to not want me to know.” Romeo said sheepishly.  
“Still a moron,” Virgil sighed, “But summon the others. We… have a lot to talk about,”


End file.
